Find You
by gwenn0
Summary: Lancelot leaves her a note. And she just can’t resist to the dark knight. LancelotOC. Oneshot


_**Title:**_ Find You  
**_Word Count:_** 1000  
**_Date:_** Jun 02, 2006  
_**Summary:**_ Lancelot leaves her a note. And she just can't resist to the dark knight. Lancelot/OC. One-shot  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing or no one. Lancelot and Galahad follow me everywhere because they want. I'm not forcing them to anything!  
**_Warning:_** Sex, but nothing too graphic (and a huge YAY! for my first sex scene!)  
_**A/N:**_ English is not my native language and I'm still learning it; I'll be glad if you help me pointing at any error you find! Though any remaining mistake still belong to me, I must thank my Sweet Lady Calliann for being my beta!

This one goes to Ashley A (Sasha b) – and it's inspired by her Lancelot's note to me!

* * *

_Leave a lamp lit._

_I'll find you._

_After a day of Woads and wet, I need a little heat._

_L._

Her heart skipped a beat as she read those few words over and over again. A small piece of paper left on her tray when she wasn't looking. It was her first night working at the tavern, and no one knew her yet. But she knew them. She knew all of the soldiers and knights that visited the tavern so often; all the stories told about those brave warriors. She knew their faces and their names. And knew that the only one whose name started with L was the only one whose face haunted her in her dreams. Lancelot. The handsome charming and untamed Lancelot. Carefully, she folded the little note, placed it inside her pocket, and took a deep breath; she had to get back to work. She grabbed another jar of ale and walked through the crowded tavern, filling the men's empty mugs as they yelled for more.

She looked around discretely, searching for Lancelot, and found him sitting at a corner, playing dices with two other Roman soldiers – Titus, the taller one, and Platius, if her memory served her right. She had always had a good memory for names and faces, and could proudly tell the name of each one of the men present at the tavern at that very moment, without mistaking a single one. She averted her eyes when she realized she was staring at Lancelot, but the Roman Titus noticed her and called for more ale. Straightening herself, she walked to the table and started to fill his mug, focusing her attention at her work. Another mug was raised, and she turned to see Lancelot staring intensely at her, his empty mug in his hand waiting for her to fill it. She caught his eyes and he smirked devilishly at her, bringing a faint blush to her cheeks. Lancelot placed his now filled mug back at the table and swiftly moved his hand to her waist, grabbing her and bringing her to his lap, his beard tickling at her neck, his hot breath making her shiver as he whispered huskily at her ear.

"Got my note?" With her breath caught at her throat, she only nodded softly in response, and Lancelot smirked against her skin, kissing her neck. "Later then."

He released her and watched with devilish eyes as she quickly moved away from him. She avoided his table for the rest of the night, but she could feel his eyes on her all the time, and though it was thrilling, she couldn't help but blush every time their eyes locked. When her shift at the tavern was finally over, she glanced one last time at Lancelot, and the mischievous look on his face made her shiver. Gathering all her confidence, she winked at him before turning to leave, making the dark knight raise a playful eyebrow and laugh aloud, pleased with her boldness.

Reaching her room, she closed the door but didn't lock it, and then searched for a lamp to light, leaving it by her window. Watching the night outside, she waited, but not for too long. Soon she heard the door opening, and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't turn around though, just closed her eyes as the footsteps got closer to her. He stopped right behind her, and she could feel the heat from his body, his hot breath tickling her neck as he inhaled her scent. She felt his strong and warm hand embracing her around her waist and pressing her softly against his hard-rock body, and tilted her head, giving him free access to her neck. He leaned closer and traced kisses all along her collarbone, his beard making her body shiver. Slowly, he turned her to him, and she faced Lancelot's dark and entrancing eyes. He smirked teasingly at her, and she blushed faintly, but held his gaze. With their eyes locked, she started to work on the lacing of his clothes. When she finished, he took a step back and let his cloths fall to the floor. She caught her breath at the sight in front of her, a glorious vision she knew she would never forget, and he laughed mischievously at her reaction. Taking a step closer, he slowly removed her dress, revealing her pale and naked body. He ran his strong hands all over her form, feeling her soft skin. She moaned almost inaudibly, closing her eyes and giving into the delightful sensation of his touch.

She felt his well-built arms embracing her and carrying her to bed, and held her breath as she thought about what she knew would come next. She opened her eyes and found a pair of deep brown ones staring intensely at her. She lifted her head and he captured her mouth as he placed her in bed, positioning himself between her legs. She moaned aloud at the sensation of his hips pressed against hers, Lancelot's mouth going to her neck and collarbone as she grasped for air. Through narrowed eyes, she watched Lancelot's face as he moved rhythmically inside of her, his dark eyes closed and his handsome face flushed with pleasure. Closing her eyes, she let the waves of pleasure take over her body.

After what seemed like a heavenly eternity, she watched Lancelot's satisfied expression as he collapsed exhausted beside her, a blissful smile on his face. She felt tired. Her body was sore, and smelled of sweat. Closing her eyes, she sighed contently. She felt Lancelot's hand running through her hair, and smiled. She moaned softly as he traced her lower lip with his thumb. He cupped her face, caressing her cheeks. She opened her eyes and kissed his palm, bringing a smirk to his face. He brought his face closer to her, licking and softly biting her earlobe, making her shiver as he whispered smoothly at her ear.

"I'm glad I've found you."


End file.
